Guess Who's Back 2
by Squintern-1
Summary: So Hannah's back... (Oneshot) Like the Sully fic I wrote, I know it's been done countless times but I felt like writing it. Enjoy! (One of the readers pointed out that Hannah already knows that Angela and Hodgins are married and she probably knows that Angela is pregnant, but for the sake of the story let's pretend that she doesn't!)


{Hannah POV}

Hannah Burley walked into the Jeffersonian and marveled at how expansive the place actually was. She had come here a few times before, around 8 years ago when she was still with Seeley, but had never fully appreciated her surroundings back then. Though she knew she was over him, remembering Seeley always brought back bittersweet memories. While she still stood by her choice of not marrying him, there was a small twinge of regret when she remembered saying no. Even though she'd had serious relationships, and if she had to marry anyone it'd be him, but she simply was not the marrying kind. In that way, she reminded herself of Seeley's partner and her friend Temperance. She could never ever imagine Temperance settling down and raising a family and admired that about her, as Hannah had not met many women who openly admitted that fact.

Hannah had just finished an assignment in Brazil dealing with the all the new policies their new Prime Minister had put in place. A few of her co-workers and their boss had gathered afterwards for their new assignments. Their boss, Sarah Banning, had talked about someone flying to DC to interview the head of the Jeffersonian about how her team work with the FBI to produce one of the highest solve rates ever. Hannah of course, could not refuse so happily volunteered for the job. She was friends with everyone there, except for Angela who seemed to hate her for no apparent reason, but Hannah hoped that Seeley had not also started hating her after her rejection. She wondered how he was doing. He probably had another girlfriend by now, who knows, maybe even married.

Hannah knocked on the door of Cam's office office and heard her say come in, in response.

{Cam POV}

Cam was looking at a DNA sample they had found, when she heard a knock on her door. No one in her team ever knocked, they just came straight in, so she knew it would be the reporter who was coming today. Without looking up from her computer, she said to come in.

'I'll just finish up with these and then...'

She trailed off when she realized who the reporter was.

'Hannah?!'

'Hi Camille!'

Cam saw that Hannah hadn't changed much at all. She looked a bit older than before but it looked good on her.

'You're doing my interview?'

'Yeah. My boss told us about this assignment and I volunteered. May as well see how you all are doing after all these years.'

Cam inwardly groaned. If Hannah had come back for Seeley she was going to have one hell of a surprise, but before Cam could say anything, Hodgins walked in holding a tray and began speaking in his usual fast pace, but he too stopped when he saw Hannah.

'I swabbed the laceration on her head and found iron particulates which suggest- Hannah?!'

'Hi Hodgins'

Hodgins seemed to be in a state of shock as he carefully placed the tray on her desk and slowly backtracked out of the room, only to be heard sprinting past, Cam assumed, to Angela's office. Hannah looked thoroughly confused.

'What was that all about?'

In her head, Cam smirked and thought oh, just you wait and see, but out loud she simply shook her head and appeared to be confused. It would be much more amusing if Booth himself had to explained it to her.

{Angela's POV}

Angela had finished her facial reconstruction and was working on a painting she had started a few days ago, when she heard heavy footsteps and panting breaths which resulted in Hodgins running in the door. She looked up in concern.

'Everything ok there?'

Hodgins held up his hand to tell her to give him a few seconds to catch his breath.

'Hannah's back.'

Angela stopped what she was doing and stared at him.

'Booth's ex Hannah?!'

Hodgins nodded with a still out of breath look on his face.

Angela's first thoughts were that, if she had come back to try and get Booth again, she was going to be in a lot of trouble. Angela would NOT let her try and get between Booth and Brennan again. But then she remembered Bren's reaction when someone tried to hit on her husband; she became super possessive. Bren was not going to let Hannah in Booth's life again and at that thought, Angela smirked. Hodgins however looked confused.

'Why are you smiling? I thought I'd have to physically restrain you from charging at her?'

'Well. Bren and Booth went to pick Christine, Hank and Michael-Vincent with Parker. How about we go and talk to Hannah and stall until everyone else comes. When the two of them come with all the children Hannah's gonna be in shock. Maybe she'll even faint!'

Hodgins shook his head and laughed at the gleeful tone in her voice.

'I forgot just how devious you are'

Angela just smirked in response.

{Cam POV}

Hannah still looked confused but they exchanged pleasantries until Hodgins returned with Angela by her side. Angela gave a smile and chirped,

'Hey Hannah!'

It seemed that the only mood Hannah was capable of feeling since walking in the Jeffersonian was confused, as she replied hi to Angela with a slightly suspicious tone. Cam struggled to keep her laughter quiet. Most people would think Angela was genuinely happy to see Hannah but Cam had known her long enough to know that she was up to something. She saw Hannah look at Angela's hand when she waved hi and she knew she saw the ring.

'You're married? Congratulations!'

Angela smiled and wrapped her arm around Hodgins.

'Yup. Hodgins here is the lucky man.'

Hannah smiled at both of them in congrats and Angela struck up conversation again.

'So Hannah, did you find anyone special after Booth?'

Cam sighed. Angela was like Brennan in that she didn't hesitate to get straight to the point. She saw Hannah's face respond to the question with shock and then reluctance to answer at Angela's harsh way of asking the question. Hannah was about to say something when a child squealing could be heard. Cam chuckled and shook her head. This was going to be interesting.

{Hannah POV}

At hearing the squeal of a kid, Hannah looked surprised.

'You two have a kid?'

Angela gave a small smile before answering,

'Yeah. Yeah we do.'

A boy who looked to be five or six years old ran screaming happily into Hodgins arms who laughed and lifted him up into the air.

'Hey buddy!'

Hannah was about to ask his name when a girl ran in, about the same age.

'You guys have twins?'

At Hannah's questions the three other adults in the room chuckled. At her confused look Cam answered her.

'Angela and Hodgins only have one child.'

Before she could ask who's kid it was, a boy who looked to be around 15 walked in. The girl skipped up to him and held his hand. Hannah's eyes widened as she recognized the familiar face.

'Parker?!'

She saw his face wrinkle in confusion in an effort to recognize her.

Hannah was about to remind him when Angela butted in.

'Parker, remember that girlfriend that your dad had when you were small. Hannah?'

A slow look of recognition spread across his face and he nodded.

'Yeah Hannah. I kinda remember. Hi.'

Hannah's eyes then shifted to the girl whose hand he was holding. If Angela and Hodgins only had one child, and Parker was the one the girl was standing next to, that could only mean one thing... And at that moment Seeley chose to walk in. He had definitely gotten older but hot damn was he as hot as ever, but the thing that surprised her the most was the boy who looked to be one or two years old in his arms. She saw him stop and stare at her in shock.

'Hannah..?'

'You have kids?!'

Hannah saw a smile appear on Seeley's face at the mention of his children.

'Parker you already know. This little girl here is Christine and this is Hank.'

When introducing Hank, Seeley poked him in the side which let out a series of giggles from the child. Hannah had to admit, kids were a good look on Seeley. He wrapped his left arm around Christine and at the sight of his hand she gasped.

'You're married?!'

Seeley gave a slow nod in response and was about to say more when Hank started squealing and squirmed to be put onto the ground. Another figure walked into Cam's office and the child ran from Seeley to the woman, squealing mommy as he ran to her. Hannah froze with shock. Temperance?! Temperance, the woman who was dead set against settling down, had two children and was married?! She looked up from cuddling the boy and her eyes met Hannah's.

'Hannah?!'

'Temperance?!'

Hannah heard chuckles at the shock in her voice but she ignored it.

'You have two kids?!'

Temperance looked towards Parker.

'Actually I have three'

Hannah didn't miss the loving look both the Booth men gave Temperance at her response.

'And you're married?!'

Temperance looked lovingly at Booth and replied,

'Yes. Yes I am.'

Hannah stood in shock. Booth saw her expression and spoke up.

'A lot has changed since you left.'

Hannah looked around at everyone. All those years ago, whether they realised it or not, they were all one big family and the only thing that had changed now was the addition of children. They all looked happy with each other and, no matter how much Hannah realised she suddenly missed Seeley, she knew that it would be a crime to mess up what they had.

'Yes. Yes it has.'


End file.
